Not Sure
by AnimeWriterXx
Summary: He was just not sure-if he liked him over him or vice-versa. And when he made a decision, Tsurugi seemed to screw everything up. *THIS IS A LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ONE-SHOT PLEASE READ TILL THE END*
**Kon'nichiwa, minna-san !**

 **Its Miki-chan here with a KyouTen fic !**

 **Its LOOOOONG so no more wasting time.**

 **Tsurugi ! Disclaimer !**

 **Tsurugi : Miki-chan doesn't own us. Happy?**

 **Hai ! On with the story !**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Tsurugi !" I stopped and turned around to see Tenma running towards me, with that stupid smile on his face. My face turned into a frown as I saw him holding something under his arm. Please, not soccer again.

"T-Tsurugi !" He put his hands on his knees and took huge amount of air, panting my name.

"Uh, yeah?"

He stood up straight and he hid the 'thing' behind him and his cheeks turned pink.

To be honest, he looked damn cute. Nobody knows but I-yes, THE stone-cold-ass-who-has-no-feelings, Tsurugi Kyousuke - has secretly developed some feelings towards the brunette.

I tried ignoring him for some time.. thinking this .. feeling would go away, but no, he kept asking me if he had done something wrong and I just, couldn't continue.

I knew I was hopelessly and utterly in love with him.

Gosh.

"I-I.." He was shuttering. And suddenly a scene popped into my head.

Shuttering, hiding something, blush.

Was he-Was he going to-?

NO YOU'VE BEEN WATCHING MANY ROMANTIC MOVIES NOWADAYS ITS NOT.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that but deep inside, I wanted it to happen so bad.

I led out a dreamy sigh and turned to him.

"Tenmaa?" I asked as he looked startled. Boy, he's so -

"Can you help m-me with something?" He said, "P-Please?"

I eyed him suspiciously before nodding, signalling him to go on.

"I-I want to confess to someone ! " He blutered out loud, causing me to, unknowningly , flinch. "Sorry. " I heard him mutter. Confess..?

"W-Who is it?" I asked. And honestly, I would do any damned thing in the world to be that 'someone'.

"You'd give it to him right?"

"I don't know who to give it to-wait, him? You're ..?"

"..."

"...?"

"Argh." He ran a hand through his perfect hair. "You'd not laugh at me, would you? " He looked up into my eyes and I slightly narrowed them, giving him a are-you-kidding-me look. Which he understood, as he gulped and took a deep breath.

He's overacting. If he liked me he could have just-

I couldn't finish my mental sentence as ears gave me the most painful news I'd ever heard.

Without hearing anything else, I just, ran. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't want to turn back. Like, that would be so stupid.

More stupid than falling in love with him?

Guess not.

* * *

I soon reached a rather lonely place- not many people and a bench. Perfect.

But suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

What if someone sees me...like this?

(HA ! What you thought ? XD )

So I decided to 'hide' behind some bushes behind the bench.

As I sat, every friggin' word he said went through my mind.

He likes HIM. How could I have not noticed? I should have known..

At this point, I could feel my eyes getting blurry, because of the tears. Shit.

"Why the heck am I crying ?!" I ask myself out loud.

After what-seemed-like-forever-but-was-only-a-few-minutes, I calmed down.

I should just go home. I took out my phone. It was around seven-thirty PM already.

The notification panel was like, bombarded with notifs.

36 missed calls from Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou etc etc.

16 unread messages from Matsukaze Tenma.

Heh. So he actually cared huh? More than Ameniya? Tch.

* * *

So I finally got home, made myself a stupid,tasteless dinner and lay in my bed.

Maybe I should mark this day in calendar. "WORST DAY EVER !" I screamed, knowing nobody would complain.

It was already 11. Or maybe more. Wait, its 11: 56 pm. Ah.

I felt my phone vibrate-signalling I had a call. My eyebrows knitted together as I read the caller name.

Kino-san.

Why is she calling me? I didn't even know she had my number-

As it vibrated again, I cleared my throat. "Hell-?"

"Tsurugi-kun, is Tenma with you?"

I led out a snort. Why would he? He likes that -

"No."

"What? Are you sure?"

I wanted to scream 'of course' in her ear but somehow I felt..something was wrong.

"Hai. Is something wrong, Kino-san?"

"Tenma ...he hasn't returned home."

* * *

"Tenma ! " She yelled searching everywhere. Me and Kino-san were currently searching the brunette who had...not returned.

"He's not here. " I muttered. I was worried but I wouldn't show it, of course.

After all, who is he to me? Who am I to HIM? Just a friend. But still..

"I-I don't know where.. we have searched every place." She looked like she was about to cry. She cared for him, truly. But me, I can't explain how much he means to me. Even if he doesn't notice. Everytime he hears of soccer, the smile on his face, its just -

Wait, the soccer field!

"We-We haven't checked the riverbank soccer field." She looked up, her face filled with hope. I was so damn sure he was there. If he wasn't.. that's not the case. He would be.

"Let's go." She took a step and I noticed her legs wobbling (?). She was not okay.

"Kino-san, you should-you should go home,you don't look okay." I said, eyeing her.

"No, I can still." She closed her eyes and I concluded she had some headache or something, and opened them again. "Well, guess you're right."

I gave her a weak smile. "Besides I can search for him alone." I looked away, adding, "He's a ...very good friend."

My eyes snapped towards her as I heard her chuckle. "What?"

"Just a friend?" As I looked away, she continued, " You have feelings for him, just like he has for you."

My eyes widened. "He doesn't."

"Well, ask him when you find him, plus, text me too." She turned around. "two love-blinded idiots. " She giggled.

"Please me there..." She said, before disappearing.

My heart was beating fast. My face was burning.

What if ...what she said was true?

* * *

I walked-no ran, to the field.

My eyes wandered around the quiet field. When I was about to give up, there, I saw him.

His eyes were closed and the wind made his oh-so-perfect brown hair flow (?).

"Ten-Matsukaze," I corrected myself, thinking I couldn't call him that. He loves that stupido, right? Uhh anyways. "Are you um, okay?"

No response.

"Why didn't you go home? Kino-san was wor-?"

"Why did you run away?" I slightly flinched at the coldness in his voice.

Then he looked up, and I took a step back, gritting my teeth. His brown eyes were red and puffy. Damn. Its not because of me, is it?

"W-What?" I could hear myself shuttering. It was just so-

"Don't play dumb with me. Oh no, don't" He muttered, shifting his eyes from me to the star-dotted sky.

"I-I don't know why. " So? I didn't. Wait, maybe I did. "Sorry."

"Tch." He hugged his knees. "I guess you know who's my crush. "

I didn't respond.

"Come sit. " He looked up and patted to the place beside him. I hesitated but obeyed.

"So you think I like Taiyou right?" i nodded, looking blankly into space. "Well, that's right." I remained quiet of course. What'd you expect me to do? throw a party and ballet all the way cause my crush loves someone else. Heck no.

"He is my crush-since forever. " He let out a sigh. "But there is one person-one person who stole my heart the moment I saw him. "

"it was so simple crush. I knew I loved him, from the bottom of my heart. But he just seems to be so stupid at times. *giggle* What happened that time was just not so understandable I guess." He, surprisingly, laughed while my eyes kept widening.

"Tsurugi.." He turned to face me. I gulped. "Do you love me?"

"Uhm, yes-I mean, no, you're a very good friend but um-" I couldn't form a sentence.

"I was expecting that. " he chuckled. "Well, I want you to know that thief is you. The one who stole my heart." He smiled at me, while I sat there mouth agape, dumbstruck.

He just didn't-

"What about Taiyou then?" I asked to which his smile seemed to be gloomed a bit.

"I was just...not sure about who I liked more-you or him. You both made me feel warm inside, the butterflies-thing, and so on. I wasn't sure if any of you felt the same way, about me. I couldn't risk my friendship with any of you. I just thought, what if I confess and they start avoiding me? I was scared. If Taiyou rejected me, I would be okay. I hope so. But if it was losing you, I just, couldn't. Nope. Not at all. So I chose him. And when you ran away, a part of me was just, I don't know." He seemed to be lost in his own world.

"I love you, Tsurugi." He said softly.

My mind took a moment to process it all.

It had been minutes I had not said anything.

"Its okay if you don't feel the same. I mean like, you have Aoi-"

I cut him off while pressing my lips against his. Though it was just seconds, I could feel my whole body getting heated up. Boy, I love this baka so much.

"I love you too, Tenma."

* * *

 **YESSSSSS ! KYOUTEN !**

 **Like, seriously, I love them so EFFIN' much.**

 **That was it ahah. Its my first time writing so haha please no flames.**

 **Review and leave requests (if you have any) in the comments or PM me. I would try to make them asap.**

 **So bye for now !**

 **-Miki-chan~**


End file.
